Ash the explorer
by Thewritter1996
Summary: This is a story for if Ash became an explorer from the Mystery dungeon Saga with his Pokemon. Hope you enjoy. GUYS Please Rate and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Ash the explorer.**

Ash Ketchum was sitting at Oak's lab surrounded by all of his Pokemon. His Alolan team of Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc (Dusk), Passimian, Mudsdale and Kommo-o. Ash's older Pokemon welcomed them warmly.

Ash was deciding on a new region. However all the leagues were closed due to the problems in the world. Ash had seen on the news things called mystery dungeons were appearing over the world. This was also causing some pokemon and trainers to become harmful.

Oak said he could register Ash as an explorer if he wanted to become one. Ash said he would just to train and find new members for his team. Oak said Ash needed to register and own something called a guild. Ash knew to set up near Pallet town as it was close to home and the outside lands were fertile for crops and broad for his Pokemon.

Ash needed someone to build his new home. Ash recalled the Bidoof family he helped in Sinnoh and then thought of all the other Pokemon he helped and befriended.

Ash went back to his mother's house and took Pikachu leaving the other pokemon to train with each-other. Ash was talking to his mother at her house about him becoming an explorer. She was thrilled as quiet days Ash would be nearer home. It was also a good way to help the Pokemon which were in danger or hurt or abbandoned.

Ash went to think about a place for his guild to become an explorer. Delia went to get dinner under way. Ash washed and was thinking while in the shower. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's bed. Ash walked in with a towel. Ash dried himself and went to change to his night clothes.

 **Heavens**

Arceus watched his chosen. Arceus knew Ash would be an excellent explorer. It wanted to help by sending special Pokemon to Ash for his team and explorations. Arceus summoned Mewtwo. The genetic pokemon appeared. Arceus told Mewtwo to gather the clones and all other Pokemon Ash had helped.

Mewtwo disappeared and soon had his cloned Gyarados, Pikachu, Meowth, Ninetails, Vulpix, Golduck, Psyduck, Vaporeon, Rapidash, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Vileplume, Pidgeot, Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, Seadra, Bulbasaur, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastiose, Squirtle, Scyther from the Orange Islands the Slowking, also from Johto the Houndour pack, from Sinnoh the Bidoof family and from the Canalave sewers Luxio, Whismur, Nidoran (several each.), Venonat (several), Spheal (several), Zubat (several), Teddiursa (Several), Wailord, Mothim, Koffing, from Unova the Cottonee Ash had helped and from Kalos Ash's Goodra, Greninja, Florges, Floette, Pinsir, Aridos, Swanna, Quagsire, Wooper, Lotad, Carbink, Beedrill, and shiny Phantump Ash had helped and from wetlands. Mewtwo also went to Nebel Plateau in Kalos and got the Gulpin, Litwick, Drilbur, Altaria, Amaura, Helioptile, Aron, Claydol, Psyduck, Chesnaught, Wormadam, Munchlax, Stunky, Sentret, Marill, Kirlia, Zigzagoon, Espurr, Patrat, Litleo, Mincinno and also the Litleo Ash helped find it's true determination from the pride.

 **Pallet town**

Ash had slept very well. He was with all his Pokemon at Oak's lab. Oak had contacted the Pokemon exploration foundation. This was the organisation that registered any explorers.

Ash was registered after a few minutes and chose the team name Pokepal's. Ash also found he could have a guild on two floors or three. Ash chose two floors. But with a large amount of crew rooms. Ash also found out he would have large crew rooms for his Pokemon and any recruits he had.

Gary walked into the lab just after Ash got registered. Ash was having to wait for a Delibird for his starter kit. Gary found Ash was going to become an explorer. He said it was great but was hoping to get his Pokemon from his grandfather as he was going to become the gym leader in the Viridian gym. Giovanni was discovered and arrested for leading Team Rocket. Gary took the gym to help find out new trainers from all regions and to become stronger.

Gary took his pokeball's and went to leave for the gym. Ash called out to be the strongest Gym leader ever. Gary called back he would if Ash became the best explorer ever. Ash promised he would. He went off to find some land for his guild. Ash found a huge plot of land at the outskirts of Pallet town. It was a perfect location. He spoke to the mayor of Pallet town and explained his situation. The mayor allowed Ash to buy the land. Ash had to hand a portion of his rewards and findings on explorations though as a mortgage payment.

Ash was greatful. As he left the Mayor's office he walked back to the plot he had just bought. Ash stood there thinking about his guild and all the Pokemon he would meet and help as an explorer. Ash decided to go and find a builder to do his guild. However Mewtwo and Ash's old friends landed in front of him. Ash told them of his intentions. Mewtwo asked if he and all these other Pokemon would be candidates to join Ash's exploration team. Ash was to greatfull to deny the request. Ash then sent them to Oak's lab. He followed suit and explained the story to the professor. Oak was amazed at Ash helping all these Pokemon.

Ash explained they would all be part of his exploration team. Wailord was in the pool Ash's Totodile jumped on the huge Pokemon. The other water types tried to calm Totodile down. Wailord blasted a water spout which sent Totodile flying. Ash ran and caught his small Pokemon. Chuckling at how quick it was used to Wailord. Ash went to see that all the Pokemon were meeting okay. Greninja formed a rivalry with the Charizard both of them. Ash told them to help each-other train. Greninja wanted to show off some new moves.

Ash went to see. Greninja had mastered hydro-pump, night-slash, and Ice-beam. Ash was impressed but knew it had the potential to do these attacks. Goodra also showed off it's nature by helping Bulbasaur settle a few disputes between grass Pokemon.

Goodra used a sludge-wave to part them. Ash was impressed with this move. Goodra went with the other Kalos pokemon. Florges went to work with Ash's other Pokemon. The Lotad floated around the pool's of water. Ash went to tell Oak about his plot of land where he could build his guild.

Oak said it was a great idea. The Bidoof family were building things with the wood around Oak's lab. Oak was amazed at their skills. The Bidoof managed to build several small buildings which other Pokemon could use for shelter.

Ash came up with a plan. He asked to take his Boldore, Lycanroc and the Bidoof too his new plot of land. He had the rock types use their Rock-slide attack. All the boulders hit one area. The Bidoof managed to build his guild strong and sturdy. Ash's guild was nearly ready as the Bidoof worked as a perfect team.

Ash's guild was built. Ash now had to wait for his starter kit. Ash went back to Oak's lab and told him what the Bidoof had done. Oak was amazed at their skill at building.

Ash also made sure there were rooms so his Pokemon didn't need to be in their pokeball's except on exploration's. Ash went to bed for the night his mother was good she helped sorting movers to moving people to bring the stuff from his old room.

Ash fell asleep waiting for the morning and hopefully his first ever rescue mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash the explorer**

 **Mission one**

Ash was awake and training his team the next morning. When a Peliper from the exploration foundation. Ash then got the letter open.

''Dear Mr Ketchum as a new explorer you need to get your rank up. This mission is basic and will get you some exploration points. Mission: Lost Abra in forest outside Pallet.''

Ash read the mission excited. Ash's Zubat was eager to go. Ash couldn't leave it he also took Pikachu, Noivern, Sceptile and Totodile. Ash figured leaving a space for Abra.

Ash then went to the forest entrence. Ash then used supersonic with Noivern and Zubat to find Abra. The two pokemon guided Ash deeper and deeper in the forest. The problem was the logs blocked other parts and Ash had to cut through several of them.

Ash saw many pokemon mostly grass and bug types like Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Sunkern, Oddish, Shroomish, Wurmple, Dustox, Beautifly and Scyther. These pokemon left Ash alone as he left them alone.

Ash saw some apples and decided to pick them up along with coins from the floor. Ash then walked further and further to the woods.

Further into the forest Ash came across a Sunkern, Shroomish and Poochyena weak on the floor. Ash then kneeled down to the small pokemon. Ash also pulled some apples from his bag to feed the pokemon.

Ash then saw the little pokemon nuzzle him lovingly. Ash asked if they wanted to join his exploration team. All the pokemon nodded but then Ash's badge glowed as he had recruited 3 new pokemon.

Ash and the pokemon all walked to the location where Abra was. Ash looked horrified when he saw Abra laying badly hurt and poisoned on the ground a Drapion stood above it. Ash had Noivern use supersonic to confuse Drapion. Ash then told Noivern to use acrobatics. Pikachu went with Ash to help Abra.

Drapion fell and went off to terrorise someone or somewhere else. Ash then picked up Abra. Abra was scared but Ash showed his exploration badge with the paper for the mission. Abra then relaxed while Ash used an escape orb to teleport himself and his Pokemon to the entrence to the forest.

Ash then walked back to his guild. His Mewtwo opened the door when Ash bought his new team mates to the guild. Ash called all his original pokemon over. Ash then introduced Oddish, Sunkern, Poochyena to the original team. Ash said to his team to make them feel welcome and help them train.

Poochyena and Oddish easily met the older Pokemon. Sunkern was timid until his natural Bulbasaur walked over and offered to be a training buddy. Sunkern was still scared but Bulbasaur was one of Ash's most reliable pokemon. Bulbasaur offered to care for Sunkern until it was more used to Ash and the team. Abra was weak so Mewtwo took it to a room to help it recover.

Mewtwo was not the best carer as it was not used to healing pokemon. But managed to find a Pecha berry in the nearby woods. Mewtwo then bought a few back to the guild.

Ash then heard a knock at the door. It was the exploration foundation people. They had come to speak with Ash. Abra was sleeping well. The foundation people then asked Ash if he wanted to raise Abra as it had no kind of reward. The people then gave him 20 points. It was a basic rescue so only worth 20 points. But the points added up.

Ash then asked the people what to do about Abra. They said to raise it with love and care like the other pokemon. Ash promised he would care for Abra with love and care. Abra then finally came around. It waddled out to Ash in the front of the guild.

Abra was then recruited to his team. Ash then asked about the other recruits. The people said it was common for Pokemon to join teams in dungeons when the work was in a good cause.

The foundation people then went back to their headquater's. Ash then went to make some hot soup for himself and his pokemon. Ash soon had his meal done and his team began to eat again. After eating Mewtwo was doing a training regieme for the Pokemon.

Ash then went to speak with his new team mates. Poochyena and Oddish were eager to get training. When a very sudden THUMP hit Ash's door. Ash and Mewtwo went to see while Pikachu lead the other pokemon to their rooms.

Ash and Mewtwo opened the doors and Ash felt an Eevee leap on to him.

''Hello old pal. What wrong?'' Ash said to the small pokemon. Mewtwo looked at Ash.

''You know this Eevee?'' Mewtwo asked Ash. Ash then said about when he was a kid and played with Eevee. Ash then asked Eevee what was happening.

Mewtwo translated that Eevee's siblings had goten lost. So Eevee needed help finding them.''

''Well as a Pokemon explorer I can help.'' Ash said to Eevee. Eevee looked at Ash. But Ash knew it had nobody else bar its siblings. Ash asked where the siblings were. Eevee pointed at the forest. Ash then got some of his team members. Ash told Eevee to wait for it's siblings at his guild. Ash then told Eevee if it wanted food to help itself. Ash then walked down to his pokemon and introduced Eevee.

Ash gathered his Pikachu, Noivern, Greninja, Pidgeot and Lycanroc. Ash then told the other Pokemon to care for Eevee. Eevee and Vaporeon began working with each-other. But Eevee fell asleep soon after due to worry and being young still. Ash went to find the siblings in the forest.

Ash's other pokemon shut the door to the guild. Ash walked back to the forest. Abra and the other new recruits were sleeping in a warm room keeping safe.

Ash and the pokemon walked into the forest. Soon he saw some Eevee which Ash figured they were the siblings. The Pokemon danced around with a Komala and Stantler (shiny). Ash then walked to the Eevee and told them his purpose. Stantler and Komala didn't want the Eevee's to leave.

''Come back with me.'' Ash said to the four pokemon. The two Eevee siblings then jumped on his shoulder. Komala was moving but Stantler knelt and flicked it to it's back.

''Komala and Stantler it seems you feel lonely.'' Ash said to the pokemon as they left the forest. Stantler nodded for the both of them.

''Well join my exploration team at home I have numerous pokemon plus the winter is coming.'' Ash said to the pokemon. Ash and the other pokemon tapped the badge to go to his guild. Eevee still asleep was tapped awake by Vaporeon.

Vaporeon lead it to see Ash. Ash bought Eevee's siblings inside his guild along with Komala and Stantler. Ash then lead Stantler and Komala to an empty room and then Vaporeon lead the Eevee back to it's room.

The Eevee fell asleep quickly. Komala was tossing and turning like a dance. Stantler then slept but Komala actually rolled into Stantler. Stantler and Komala fell into their sleep proberly.

Ash then fell asleep while his team slept in their rooms. The guild was luckily warm and cozy. Many of the newer pokemon were used to cold forest floor. So Ash's warm guild was pleasant. Sunkern was with Bulbasaur in it's room. Sunkern was really upset due to the family using petal-blizzard and left it in the woods.

Bulbasaur sat with Sunkern while it sobbed knowing it's family walked away from it. Bulbasaur then took Sunkern to Ash so he could comfort the small pokemon.

Mewtwo was with Ash and Pikachu in his room. Bulbasaur used vine-whip to knock on the door. Ash opened to see his old friend. Bulbasaur bought the sobbing Sunkern inside.

''Ahh sad.'' Mewtwo said with it's power. Ash looked puzzled.

''Well Sunkern's family used petal-blizzard to cause a distraction and hid in woods leaving Sunkern all alone until you found it.'' Mewtwo told Ash. Ash knelt to Sunkern.

''Well you have us as a family now. Besides we can make you strong. Now let's rest for tommorow.'' Ash said to Sunkern who beamed with joy.


End file.
